Corrosion of metal pipes and other equipment in contact with corrosive hydrocarbon liquids having a pH greater than 7 especially where such liquids contain hydrogen sulfide and other corrosive sulfur compounds is a problem in the handling of such liquids, particularly in refining operations including catalytic cracking and other petroleum refining operations.
Various types of corrosion inhibitors have been suggested for the purpose of preventing or inhibiting corrosion of steel and other ferrous metal pipelines and equipment which come into contact with the corrosive hydrocarbon liquids.